Pooh's Adventures of Phelps Phorever
'Pooh's Adventures of Phelps '''is the seventeenth episode of the series. It is the third and final chapter of the Phelps trilogy. Synopsis After having found a shell which shows her name, Phelps's new daughter Brita, Pooh Bear, Romeo and Juliet decide to run away from home at the Arabian Sea and find the truth behind it. Phelps eventually discovers that his daughter has run away after being told by Robbie & Beaker. Phelps must return to he Great Barrier Reef once more to find his missing daughter. Soon, Brita & Pooh meet Silver the Seahorse, Marge the Sea Cow, and Pooh's old pals SpongeBob & Patrick. However, vengeful Devon the Devilfish, Selma the Sea Hag, and the Seal Prince intend to take control over the entire ocean. Phelps and the others must stop Devon from accomplishing revenge and save Brita from his evil clutches. Theme: Ocean Plot Phelps and Goldie celebrate the birth of their newborn daughter Brita at the Great Barrier Reef. (''Water) Artie the Angelfish presents Brita with a name shell. The party is interrupted by Devon the Devilfish, who threatens to cause Brita harm, using her as leverage to get Artie's orb. With him are Selma the Sea Hag & Max the Sea Monkey, replacing the deceased Hunk, and Romeo & Juliet's archenemy the Elephant Seal Prince. Pooh, the seals, Phelps & Goldie work together to foil Devon's plan. Fearing and remembering Devon, Phelps decides to withhold all knowledge of the reef from Brita. The orb is tossed into the distance, and the family moves away to the Arabian sea. Pooh has Juliet part from Romeo, to avoid the Prince. Juliet was devastated, but she knew that it was for their own good. Much later, Brita grows into a bright, spirited fish and remains unaware of her father’s reef heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the cave regularly to swim and one day finds her shell. Seeing her name on the shell, Brita confronts her father and, frustrated with her father's refusal to answer her questions, Brita swims away from home, with Pooh keeping her out of trouble, and having Juliet stay with the fishes, while he gets Romeo. Phelps and Goldie soon learn that Brita is gone, and Artie allows Phelps back into the reef to search for Britia. Brita is lured to Devon’s lair by Selma, Max & the Prince, and Devon sends Brita to get hold of the orb, which he claims was stolen by Artie. (City of the Creeps) With the help of Silver the seahorse, Marge the sea cow, and Pooh's old pals Spongebob Squarepants & Patrick Star, who have taken in Romeo, (It's in the Way you Move) Brita successfully returns to Devon with the orb. Phelps tries to stop Brita, but before he can explain that Devon is evil, Brita gives the orb to Devon. With the orb in his grip, Devon reveals his true intentions and grabs Phelps with his wings and holds him hostage. Brita sees the error of her ways. (If the Water is Clear) Devon uses the orb's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Pooh, the seals, and Goldie arrive, and a battle ensues against Devon and his minions. Brita manages to grab the orb and throw it back to Artie by climbing up the volcano on which Devon is standing and sneaking up on him. After Devon takes on his sea dragon form to fight Phelps, Artie uses his orb to weaken Devon, and Phelps stabs him with his barbs, and Devon disintegrates once and for all. The Prince tries to harm Pooh himself, when Artie zaps him off as well. Tigger gloats over "having shown the villains a thing or three." Brita reunites with her family, and Artie offers the the option of living in the reef permanently. Instead, she invites everyone from the Arabian Sea, so that everybody from each sea could be together again. Pooh, Romeo, Juliet, Spongebob & Patrick part ways, until the next adventure. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to Santa Barbara, with a few more fish names and personalities, including a water filter named Brita. Pooh's side Aside from Romeo and Juliet, Nicktoon superstars Spongebob and Patrick are ocean celebrities. Early Concept The movie was originally written to have the song Miracle Child during the opening scene. It was later declared that the movie be changed to focus on the song Water, because it made no sense to waste such a grand ocean story on otherwise unimportant music. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Romeo.jpg|Daniel Trippett as Romeo Juliet.jpg|Patricia Trippett as Juliet The_Prince-0.jpg|Phil Nibbelink as the Prince spongebob.jpg|Tom Kenny as Spongebob patrick.jpg|Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Lionfish.jpg|Jesse Bernstein as Phelps brita.jpg|Keira Knightly as Brita Goldie.jpg|Amy Adams as Goldie Ocellaris-clownfish.jpg|Danny DeVito as Robbie Parrotfish.jpg|Jackie Chan as Beaker Devon.png|Keith David as Devon selma.jpg|Donna Murphy as Selma max.jpg|Frank Welker as Max silver.jpg|Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Silver marge.jpg|Roseanne Barr as Marge Artie.jpg|Steve Coogan as Artie Music Score by Thomas Newman Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Water * City of the Creeps * It's in the Way you Move * No Chance * If the Water is Clear * Legend has been Told * End Title Song: Forever Young by the Pretenders * Exit Music: Up with End Credits by Thomas Newman Presenters 1 disney.jpg 8 dreamworks.png Phil nibbelink.jpg Paramount_nick_upp.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Phelps Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with Shakespeare characters Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with the song "Legend has been Told" Category:Films with early concepts Category:Films with Paramount Animation characters